


You Look So Good With Him (And I'm Proud Of You Still)

by fuckthegivingtree



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Cat is also mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, barely implied smut, except it wasn't supposed to be, oblivious friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthegivingtree/pseuds/fuckthegivingtree
Summary: One morning, Alec announces to his friends that he and Magnus got engaged. This comes as a surprise to them, since they didn't realise they were dating.or 5 times the gang didn't realise Alec and Magnus were together and 1 time they did
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after coming up with the idea in the shower, hope you enjoy I guess. No beta because why would I have that, this is me, I'm a disaster. I'm quite good at spotting typos as I make them, though, so it hopefully isn't terrible. Title comes from Cavetown's Green because I'm a sucker for Cavetown and don't have an original bone in my body.

“Hey guys!” Alec smiled as he entered the cafe and saw his friends all sitting around their usual table. He walked over towards them, purposefully keeping his left hand held behind his back, and slid into the booth.

“Hey, big bro.” Izzy smiled at him. Alec was still smiling, which seemed suspicious, so she needed to investigate. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Alec blushed lightly and smiled into his lap, before looking back up at his sister to reply. “Magnus proposed last night.” he grinned, expecting all-round congratulations from his friends.

The response was a little surprising to say the least.

“He did what?” Jace spluttered, looking shocked.

“Chill out Jace, you know what they’re like. They’re probably planning on becoming BFFs for life or something. Magnus will want a massive party.” Isabelle chuckled, and Alec looked at them both in confusion.

“What? No. Magnus proposed to me. We’re going to get married. Be husbands, the whole nine yards. Although he will want to plan a party, you’re not wrong about that. Why do you seem so surprised?” he added, seeing the matching looks of confusion on all of his friends’ faces.

“Well, you can’t blame us for being confused when two of our friends who aren’t dating are suddenly supposed to be engaged, can you?” Simon clarified, the others nodding in agreement. Alec gave him a bemused look.

“Are you telling me you didn’t know we were dating?” he questioned, beginning to smile slightly again.

“Um, yeah?” Jace responded. “Were you? Was it just a secret or something?”

Alec shook his head firmly. “No? We never tried to hide anything. I thought it was pretty obvious.” he mused.

“Well, how long have you been dating anyway then?” Clary asked.

“Oh, well… It’ll be three years next May.” Alec answered. “We thought you guys knew! I swear, there were so many signs.”

Izzy glared at him playfully. “Oh yeah? Name one.” she challenged.

“Alright then,” Alec chuckled, “I’ll keep naming moments until Magnus arrives. He had to go round to Cat’s this morning but he should be here soon. I bet I can think of enough.”


	2. 1. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's first anecdote: the time he got caught leaving for his first date with Magnus.

Izzy opened the door to the apartment she shared with her brothers, yawning and stretching her tired limbs, ready to spend at least eight hours getting reacquainted with her mattress after such a long and grueling shift. As she was stumbling across the darkened living room, having been too tired to bother turning on the lights, she suddenly bumped into something large, and quite soft, that she was sure hadn’t been there when she left for work that morning.

“What w-” she groaned, suddenly muffled by a hand in front of her mouth. She looked up to discover that the large soft thing was in fact Alec in the new sweater she had forced him to buy three weeks ago, and he was frantically looking around the dark living room as if checking for intruders.

“Wha’re you do’ng?” she mumbled confusedly at her brother, taking a step back when she realised her head was still basically in his chest.

“I’m, uh, I’m going out. To see, to see Magnus.” Alec stuttered. “You seem tired, Iz, go to bed.”

Izzy was, in fact, incredibly tired, and getting back on track with her sleeping plans seemed like a great idea, so she didn’t question why Alec was sneaking out to see their friend in the dark and stuttering about it when confronted. And when she thought back on it the next morning, after sleeping for ten and a half hours straight, she decided that he probably thought she was already back and didn’t want to wake her up, and got surprised to see her in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have no idea what Izzy's job is (or anyone else's). The chapters get longer, I promise :)


	3. 2. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anecdote 2: our non-sneaky boys get teased.

Clary and Magnus had been friends since they met in college, and while Clary loved to tease her best friend (of course that spot was shared with Simon), Magnus unfortunately seemed to have no shame. He switched romantic partners too frequently, especially in college, to be teased about them anyway, and didn’t seem capable of doing anything remotely embarrassing in any other aspect of his life. However, recently Clary had noticed that her friend hadn’t had the same frequency of romantic exploits he usually had- could even be said to be going through somewhat of a dry spell- and hadn’t been spending as much time out at clubs as he used to. So, when Clary met up with him one week for their standing Saturday brunch only to be greeted by a large hickey on his collarbone, she instantly latched onto the opportunity.

“Well, well, someone was busy last night.” she greeted him, smiling playfully. Immediately, she could see the effect her statement had on the man, his usual friendly grin softening a little, his eyes sparking in recognition.

“Yes, I suppose someone was.” he mused, sounding nonchalant, although Clary could tell that she had uncovered something.

“Must have been someone special to dig you out of that dry spell, hm?” she teased, not expecting a serious answer, only to be surprised.

“Oh, absolutely. Do you know, Clary, I think I might be falling in love.” he stated, calmly yet with a joyful look in his eyes. Even during his previous serious relationships, Clary had never seen him look quite like this, and instantly she forgot about the teasing.

“You better tell him, then, and keep him around. You’re happier like this, it’s good.” she said seriously. “Now, what do you want to eat?”

===

One of Isabelle’s favourite activities was waking up early in order to catch her brothers sneaking back into the house. At the age of eleven she had perfected her impression of their mother and spent years scaring Jace before he finally learnt to always expect her. So naturally when she noticed Alec had been staying out a lot, she was fully prepared to catch him. It would be especially exciting since she had never had the chance to catch Alec before- he was in the closet until college and never stayed out later than ten after that anyways. Needless to say, Izzy was excited.

She set herself up in the living room so she would hear Alec come in through the front door, and pulled out her phone while she waited. Sure enough, she heard the door being tentatively opened about fifteen minutes later, and put away her phone. The door closed quietly, and she heard soft footsteps making their way towards the living room.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, where on earth have you been!” she exclaimed the second Alec came through the doorway. He jumped in fright, tripping backwards into a side table and banging his ankle.

“Ow! Shit, Iz, what the hell!” he grunted, trying to hold his injured foot without overbalancing and hopping not-so-gracefully in the general direction of the sofa. Izzy grinned proudly. It was always more fun when her target made a fool of themselves.

“Well, well, young man, what have we here,” she tutted, as Alec came properly into view and she noticed a bruise peeking out above the collar of his shirt. “Looks like someone’s been up to no good.”

Alec groaned and threw his head back onto the sofa in exasperation. “Please, no, Izzy, I refuse to tell you anything. I like him, you will not tell him anything embarrassing he doesn’t already know.”

Isabelle put on her best innocent expression. “Me, give away all your dirty secrets? I would never!” she gasped, sounding as wounded as she could before giving up and collapsing into her chair in a fit of giggles. “Please, tell me something. His name. Why didn’t you tell me where you were going last night? You said you were going to over to Magnus’!”

Alec feigned shock in a startling similar way to his sister. “Isabelle, you are my dearest and favourite sister-”

“I’m your only sister.”

“My favourite sister, and I can’t think why you would assume I lied to you. You know that I promised to be honest with you, and I so far have never broken that oath.” Alec finished, before dragging himself off the couch. “Anyway, I’m still tired so I’m going back to bed. Enjoy sitting creepily in the living room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most scandalous thing I've ever written, which is saying something.


	4. 3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anecdote 3: I'm a sucker for cute drunks.

Alec had been moping. Jace liked to pride himself on his ability to read Alec (among other things), and he had definitely been moping. That morning, Jace had made him coffee and “accidentally” put half a teaspoon of sugar in, and Alec hadn’t said a thing. It was bad.

Naturally, Jace’s solution was to take Alec out and get him drunk. When isabelle found out about his plans she insisted on coming too, and brought Simon, who brought Clary, who brought Magnus (who she claimed had also been in need of a night out), so in the end what had started as a brotherly bonding night ended up with everyone at varying stages of drunkenness. Simon was the most sober, which Jace suspected came from his boring job, and then Clary, him, and Izzy were all at about the same level. And then there were Magnus and Alec, who had immediately downed their drinks the second they first saw each other and hadn’t stopped since. However, they clearly didn’t have any problems with seeing each other, Jace thought to himself.

Currently, Magnus was sitting on the bar (not at the bar, on it) and Alec was on the stool next to him, staring up at him and grinning from ear to ear. Before everyone had really started paying attention to them, Jace had noticed them engrossed in what seemed to be a dep and quite personal conversation, but now they were just buying each other drinks with increasingly ridiculous names and then, for some reason, declaring their love for one another.

It had started off small, with Magnus still sitting on a stool, when Alec ordered him a bellini and told him that he loved him, to which Magnus responded by ordering Alec a boulevardier and told him that he loved him more. Most recently, Magnus had insisted that Alec try a flaming gorilla, telling him that he would fight said gorilla bare handed if it tried to take Alec away from him. At this, Alec had blushed deeply and downed the drink, already scouring the board for a new drink to order Magnus.

Izzy made sure to take plenty of incriminating photographs both inside the bar and outside once they had been asked to leave after Magnus started loudly serenading Alec while standing on the bar. He continued his song while they waited for a taxi, and only stopped when Alec kissed him quickly on the cheek and told him he loved him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never been drunk, im 15 sue me, i dont ever plan on it either, but i sure as hell can write about it. also this was originaly titled drunkenness in my draft but i changed it because i wanted to. (drunkenness is really long XD)


	5. 4. Sleeping Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anecdote 4: Sleeping together, in a nice kid friendly way

The week before Jace and Clary’s wedding, the whole group found themselves on a joint bachelor/bachelorette weekend in Austin, Texas (they had picked the city out of a hat). Jace had advocated for separate parties, but Clary claimed that if he got all the men then she would be left with only Isabelle, and if she got to pick who would be at hers Jace would only be left with Alec, so they should just go together.

They had checked into the hotel on the Friday evening, putting each of the couples in a room together, with Magnus and Alec happy to share a third room. They weren’t planning on spending much time there after the first night anyway, having planned plenty of activities to fill the time. However, everyone was tired after the flight, so each pair entered their room and collapsed into bed.

Clary woke up first the next morning, eager to begin her bachelorette weekend, and quickly woke up Jace with all her moving around. They got dressed with surprising efficiency, and then knocked on the door to Isabelle and Simon’s room next door to theirs. Simon and Izzy were soon dressed and out, and Isabelle produced a keycard for Magnus and Alec’s room, claiming that she had gotten it in case they couldn’t wake them up through the door since she knew how heavy of a sleeper her brother was, and they might as well use it now.

The four of them quietly made their way into Magnus and Alec’s room, intending to scare them awake, but were surprised to find the first bed they came across empty. The mystery was solved, however, when they made their way further in and discovered that the two men were sharing one bed, curled up together.

“Oh, and look!” Izzy whispered, “Alec’s the little spoon!”

Jace was struggling to stifle his laughter, so Izzy made sure to quickly snap some photos (she never knew when she might need blackmail material) before sneaking right up next to her brother and grabbing his sides, tickling him right where she knew he was sensitive.

Alec rolled over onto his back without opening his eyes, and groaned loudly. “Tol’ you not to do that an’more, Mags. You prom’sed.” he muttered, and then blinked open his eyes sleepily to find himself staring right at his sister. He bolted upright, almost knocking their foreheads together and accidentally banging his head on the headboard. “Ow, fuck, why are you like this Isabelle?” he complained, rubbing the back of his head. Next to him, Magnus had been awoken by the sudden jolts and sounds, and was rubbing his eyes groggily.

“What are you guys doing here so early? We need our beauty sleep.” he complained, shuffling sideways slightly to burrow his head into Alec’s shoulder. Alec tucked an arm protectively around him.

“Well, it’s my weekend, and I want to get going. You know you’re plenty beautiful anyway, I’m sure you can manage.” Clary teased. “We weren’t expecting you two to be so cozy, though.”

Alec glared at her.

“Now, now, brother. I would be careful where you direct that look. I now have proof that you like to be the little spoon, and I’m sure you don’t want me to accidentally send that to anyone, do you?” Izzy grinned, and Alec sighed dramatically.

“Don’t mock me, it's comfortable.” he said, making Izzy and Jace chuckle.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure it is. I would never mock you, Alec, you know that, right?” Jace grinned, and Alec scowled at him.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, now, I just wanted to say that if you ever need a different bro to cuddle with I’m always available.” Jace laughed. “Well, unless I’m with Clary, I suppose.”

Alec looked slightly confused at that remark, and Magnus’ head resurfaced from where it was buried in Alec’s shirt.

“Why would he need to cuddle you, he loves me.” Magnus stated, and Alec nodded solemnly in agreement.

Later that day, the morning’s events were already practically forgotten. It helped that everyone was very drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See. Totally platonic.


	6. 5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last anecdote: fLuFf

Simon’s job was great, really, but he himself was a very forgetful person and the two didn’t always mix. Like today, for example. Simon had woken up bright and early, ready to not be late for once, and then realised that he had left an entire folder at Magnus’ apartment the week before which he really needed, like, now. So, at the bright early hour of 7.22 am, Simon was on his way to hopefully not get killed by Magnus, who was notoriously not a morning person, especially on work days.

After taking about five minutes to build up the courage to ring the buzzer, not evening noticing that the voice who greeted him wasn’t Magnus’, Simon made his way up the six flights of stairs it took to get to Magnus’ apartment. Why he couldn’t have chosen a building with an elevator was beyond him, but to each their own he supposed. Finally making it to the door, Simon knocked weakly and received an answering cry of “It’s open!” from somewhere inside.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was the smell. Somebody was cooking, and Simon knew for a fact that Magnus was a terrible cook. Oh, hell, why did Magnus have to have had someone over? This was going to be so awk-

“Oh, hey, Alec, didn’t realise you were here.”

“Uh- I answered the buzzer, Simon, are you deaf?” Alec greeted, before immediately turning back to the stove. Before Simon had the chance to reply, Magnus emerged from the bathroom, looking somehow immaculately put together already, despite the early hour.

“Ah, Sherman, good of you to join us. Would you like some breakfast? Alexander makes amazing eggs, I can assure you.” he smiled warmly, and Simon somehow managed to form a coherent sentence despite how many things had just been thrown at him. Alec was here, in Magnus’ kitchen, cooking breakfast, at seven thirty in the morning. Alec had done this before. Magnus somehow managed to look as fabulous as ever when Simon had barely remembered to comb his hair. Alec was actually called Alexander?

“Uh, no thanks, I, um, already ate, but. I, uh, I just needed that folder, you know, that I had last week, I, um, left it here. Last week, when I was here.” he stuttered, while his brain ran circles around the kitchen island.

“But of course, I believe I left it somewhere in the living room.” Magnus responded, smooth as ever, unfazed by Simon’s… Simon-ness. “Alexander, darling, do you know where I put Sheldon’s folder? It’s blue.”

Alec turned around, thought for a second, and then responded. “You put it in the top drawer of your desk, so you wouldn’t forget about it, and I said that would make it easier to forget about, and you said that you couldn’t leave anything just lying about, and I pointed to the giant pile of papers on the desk, and you just sort of pretended they weren’t there, and then tried to surreptitiously push them onto the floor and then distract me by-”

“Ah, yes, I remember now, that day.” Magnus cut in, grinning in an odd way. Simon wondered why Alec had been there, and what Magnus had tried to distract him with. Alec had turned back to his cooking, though, so Simon suspected he wouldn’t be saying anything more on the subject. Come to think of it, he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Alec speak for so long at once since he’d met him, which must have been at least four years ago. It certainly was a strange day.

Magnus broke him out of his musings by returning with the folder. “Here you are, Solomon, have a good day at work.” he smiled, handing over the folder. Simon thanked him and left the room, but he could hear Magnus say something to Alec about his desk and last week, to which Alec responded sounding very shocked as well as something else Simon couldn’t quite place. Looking at his watch, he suddenly realised that he had work in fifteen minutes and would almost certainly be late again, and promptly forgot about his strange morning for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffffffff + confused simon


	7. +1. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus arrives to set things straight (or not :D)

Alec had just finished his fifth story when Magnus entered the coffee shop, spotting the group at their usual table and practically gliding over, before sliding gracefully onto the seat next to Alec.

“Good morning, Alexander; good morning, assorted friends. Have you told them our news yet?” he asked, smiling at Alec fondly.

“Yes, I did, but they didn’t believe me. Apparently they had no idea we were together. Can you believe that?” Alec responded, sounding more shocked than he actually felt. Magnus noticed the playful glint in his eye and grinned at him.

“Well, have you put them right yet?” he asked.

“I told them plenty of stories of times that they should have definitely realised we were together, but I’m not sure they really believe me, you know?” Alec smiled. Simon, Clary, and his two siblings were watching the exchange in amusement.

“Oh, but darling, you need to show them the ring then. After all, I picked it out just for you.” Magnus laughed, reaching under the table to grab Alec’s left hand and bring it up for everyone to see. “Look there, isn’t it absolutely perfect?” he asked, looking to their four friends, who were still slightly taken aback.

“Not as perfect as you.” Alec murmured, and, reaching out to turn Magnus’ head towards him, leant down and kissed him softly. Magnus reciprocated immediately, and they only broke apart when they realised that Jace and Izzy had started cheering from the other side of the table.

“So, do you believe me now?” Alec grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me if it sucked, I have two WIPs going rn but who knows what'll happen maybe I'll speed write something completely random again.


End file.
